Forever this way
by kluna
Summary: you'll just have to read to find out...
1. Summary

Joey took his pills with water before leaving for school. He was instructed by the doctor to take his pills every morning for his illness that I won't mention until later.

The morning air was fresh and good for his body. He walks down the quiet morning street as he passed some Sakura tree. Spring was one of his favorite things. He loved how the Sakura bloom and fall in a fashion that resembles rain. Rain was one other thing he liked about spring as well.

Beep! Beep! Joey turns around to see a blue car only a few feet away. He recognized the KC on the license plate. He frowned and moved aside, ignoring the fact that he hates the CEO's guts. Besides, he doesn't want to ruin this beautiful spring day just to get back at Kaiba who always seem to win at every fight they started.

The car drove by, not even bothering to stop. Joey cursed after the car was out of earshot. Great! Now his good mood is gone!

Just as he suspected, Seto Kaiba was already at school. He took a deep breath and step into the hallway. Every morning, Joey was to get to the nurse for his daily check up. No one except the nurse, his teachers, and the principal actually knew of his illness.

He knocked twice before entering. The nurse, Mrs. Yelnats, sprung her chair around and smiled, "Good morning Joey." Joey came in and bowed before sating down by the bed. She checks his pulse and blood pressure.

"Good, your pulse and blood pressure are all good. You can go ahead and head to class," she said with an assured smiled.

Joey looked at her and smiled sadly, "Mrs. Yelnats?"

"Yes?" she answered softly.

He looked out the window towards the clear blue sky, "I went to my check up yesterday and the doctor told me some bad news."

Mrs. Yelnats took a hold of his hand and gave him a reassured smile. He nodded, "I'm might not have much longer."

She was quite taken aback by this. She didn't realize she was crying until Joey asked if she was ok. She hug him tightly as she sob, "I-It's going to be ok." She tried to smile, "You're be ok."

First period was quite a pain for Joey. He had to try to control his anger at Kaiba's insult and his throbbing head. Luckily, his first period teacher knew about his illness and excused him from class. Joey was the only students the teachers ever really pay attention to, except Kaiba of course.

Joey head back to the nurse office for his pills. Mrs. Yelnats had already gotten them ready for him. He figured his first period teacher call her and said that he was coming. Joey took his pills and head back to class.

"Are you ok? You've been going to the nurse office a lot more than you used to," Yugi asked as soon as he sat down.

"Don't worry about it," Joey gave him a reassured smile.

Yugi seemed content with this (not really, but he won't pressured him into telling.) he turned back to his work. Joey turns to the work before him and swallow hard when his head started hurting again. He took a deep breath and began to work (hoping to distract himself from his headache.)

Kaiba took notice of this and turn away before anyone see him stared. He should probably ask the nurse what's wrong with the mutt. Joey ignoring him was enough to piss him off, but to act like he didn't see this was making him even more piss off.

Joey went back to the nurse office for lunch. He was able to get away from his friends again with an excuse. Kaiba came into the nurse office and glared when he saw how happy they were. Mrs. Yelnats looked up and smile, "Here for your privacy?"

He nodded and sat down on the bed beside Joey's as he work away on his laptop. Joey laughs as Mrs. Yelnats whispered something into his ear. He whispered back and the both of them started laughing really hard. It took everything Kaiba got to ignore their laughter and kept working. He was still pissed that Joey was so close to the nurse. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't care as well.

"Here's your… candy (pills)," Mrs. Yelnats joked. Candy was used as a cover up for pills whenever there were students in the room. He took his medicine and whispered something to her. She patted his shoulder and gave him a big grin. He returned a weak smile.

They were too caught up in their own world that they didn't even notice Kaiba staring. Well, Mrs. Yelnats did.

Joey choked a bit while walking home from school. He drank the water medicine that Mrs. Yelnats made for him. It taste bitterly, but it helps calm his coughing.

Beep! Beep! Joey knew who it was already. He turned and glared as the CEO step out of the car. He was glaring as well.

Unfortunately, another cough came up. Joey quickly turns around and covers his mouth. He didn't even realize Kaiba was only a few feet away. Once his coughing subsides, he removes his hand. He gasps at the few drops of blood on his open palm. He quickly closes his palm.

"What's wrong with you, Mutt?" Joey took a quick breath and turn around to face Kaiba. "I'm not a dog, Kaiba," he said quietly and angrily.

Kaiba tilted his head and notice Joey's clench fist. He was about to reach for it, but Joey quickly hid it behind him. "Show it to me," he demanded.

Joey bit his lower lips, "It's… Its just saliva, nothing else." Kaiba wasn't content with this as Yugi would. He grabs Joey's wrist by force ignoring his struggles.

"Let go," Joey shouted, but his voice drop, "Please."

Kaiba hated himself for this, but pried open Joey's hand anyway. His eyes widen when he saw the smear blood. "What's this?" he demanded angrily and concerned because Joey was lying to him. He doesn't know why he felt this way again, but he just knew he felt it.

Tears cover Joey's eyes as he pulls his hand back. He clenched it close to him protectively. He glared at him, "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? Are you happy now? To see me li-"

Kaiba pulled him into a hug to stop his shouting. "I'm sorry," he muttered. Joey instantly stopped talking and looks up at him in shocked. Did Seto Kaiba just apologize to him? Him? Of all people?

Kaiba smirk at his expression and pulled Joey towards the car. "W-What are you doing?" Joey asked, confused. Kaiba open the passenger door, "Get in, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Joey gulped and bit his lower lips before getting in. Kaiba got into the car second later and drove towards Domino Hospital.

"What kind of illness did you have?" Kaiba asked as he made a turn.

"Um…" Joey hesitated, "A-An unknown illness. Even the doctor doesn't know what it is."

Kaiba was quiet for a little while before he spat out, "What are those doctor doing? How could they not know? What are they? Idiots?"

As Joey watched him,he chuckle lightly. "What's so funny?" Kaiba asked eyeing him confused and annoyance.

"Thank you, Kaiba," he said weakly as he lean back on the seat and closes his eyes with a smile. Kaiba couldn't help but smile slightly as he watched Joey before turning back to the road. "You didn't answer my question," he chuckled. Joey opens his eyes and smile weakly.

"Kaiba?" he asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Can you take me somewhere else?" he asked.

"Where to?" he asked in returned.

Joey smirk, "Sakura Park."

Without questioning him, Kaiba made a u-turn and turn back. He does feel awkward since Sakura Park is a place for couple.

Luckily, no one was around when they got there. Joey got out of the car and grin brightly. He dash towards a Sakura tree and reach out a hand to catch a petal. When one landed on his palm, he beamed brightly.

Kaiba smiled as he watched Joey. He somewhat loved watching Joey had fun. Just then, something clicked inside him and he knew what it was now. Joey turned around and smiles as a tear slide down his face. "Thank you," he said happily. Kaiba walk up to him and wiped away his tears. He leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Kaiba?" he asked, confused. Kaiba pull him into a tight hug as tears fill his eyes. "Just…" he managed to choke out, "Just let me hold you forever this way."

All confusion dissipates, as Joey understood. Even if Kaiba didn't voice it out, he knew how he felt already. He smiled weakly, "Thank… you, Seto."

A year later…

As Kaiba lean down on the cold body sleeping before him, he softly touches his face and smiles. He leans down closer to his ear. "Forever this way," he whispered.

60 years later…

Kaiba watched as the petal falls once again. Every time he sees them, it reminds him of Joey. He closes his eyes and smell it's scent. He could feel the sun shine upon him, but suddenly… something dark block his sunlight. He opens his eyes and glared at the dark thing that black his light, but instead of being angry… he looked shock to death.

A hand reaches out towards him with a big smile and a petal in his open palm. Kaiba smiles when he realizes what just happen.

"Forever this way?" the blond asked with an innocent smile.

"Forever this way," he repeated before taking hold of the blond's hand.

THE END

Luna- So Sad. * sniff *

Joey- I cannot believe you made me died! * angry *

Luna- B-But… * tears * I wanted… to at least make it sad. * smile, teary * At least you get to be together in the end. * sniff *

Kaiba- She's right Joey. She did make a happy ending after all. * smile * Luna. *leans close *

Luna- Y-Yes? * frighten *

Kaiba- Why did you make me wait 60 years? * smile while emitting a killing aura *

Luna- I-I * tears * I hate you both! * ran away *

Joey- I though you told me to calm down, so why are you so angry? * looking confused *

Kaiba- *smirk * Just teasing her.

Joey- * smirk back, but then realizes something * Wait, now that she's gone… who's going to finish writing our other stories? * panic *

Kaiba- * froze * Let's go after her! * panicking as well *

Joey & Kaiba- Luna! * Ran after her * We're sorry!


	2. Author's note

I almost forgot… I was reading through my stories and I was wondering if you wanted to read more about, **Forever this way**, I can write a series of it… I can write about the things that happened between the one year before Joey died.


	3. Our First Meeting

Author's notes- i wasn't sure how to start this story, so I started with this. just so you know, i decided to add their first meeting and then i might skip to the one year they had left. if you don;t want me to skip then please review...

* * *

Chapter 1

He doesn't know how long he had been there. The cherry petals were already falling down. The petals remind him of a certain blonde that he loves very much. / It's already been 60 years. Time sure goes by fast. / He closes his eyes and listens to the sound around him. He could hear kids laughter and conversation between couples. He sniffs the air. It smells like cherry blossom all around him.

"Mister? Are you alright?" He opens his eyes and look down at a little blond boy with amber eyes just like his beloved blond. He smile at the boy, "I'm fine. Are you here alone?"

The boy shook his head, "No, I'm here with my mommy and daddy and Seto."

"Seto?" he asked confused. Someone named a kid after him.

The boy nodded, "Seto is my best friend. But he always called me Puppy."

He chuckle lightly. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Joey," the boy replied.

He smile sadly, "I know a certain blonde who's named Joey as well. He looks a lot like you if he was young."

Joey looks up in awe, "And you mister? What's your name?"

"Call me Kaiba," he replied.

Joey nodded, "Where's this Joey person that you know?"

Kaiba looks up towards the clear blue sky, "He's up there."

Joey follows his gaze, and then back to him, "Are you going to see him again?"

He turns back to him and smiled softly, "Certainly."

"Mister Kaiba, mommy and daddy always tell me about how they met and fell in love. So, how did you and your Joey met and fell in love?" he asked with a happy grin.

Kaiba chuckle and patted a spot next to him on the bench. He willingly took it and Kaiba began, "It's actually funny how we met. Joey, Joey Wheeler was a loudmouth, stubborn, short-temper, yet caring person, loved by all his friends including me, and most of all, he was the strongest person I had ever met. He endures all his pain of loneliness for as long as I can remember. And not once, did he ever give up."

* * *

**Their Story Starts Here….**

I could hear the loud chirping outside my open balcony. It's usually a good way to start a morning, but for some reason I feel annoyed by it. Oh that's right, today's the first day of Domino High for all freshmen. I seriously hate the law for making me go through High school. I seriously will get rid of this stupid law someday.

"Seto, are you up?" my little brother Mokuba asked through the other end. I groaned, "I'm up." He burst into the room as I sat up in my bed. I can tell that my hair was messing and all tangle up.

"Hurry up and get ready Seto!" he said cheerfully, jumping on my bed.

"Mokuba," I groaned. He understood what I meant and instantly stopped his jumping. He got off the bed and ran out of the room. I let out a heavy sighed as I got out of bed. I ruffle through my hair a bit to untangle it before taking a shower.

Mokuba was already dressed and ready for school when I got down to the door. "Hurry up Seto!" he called excitedly. I let out a groaned. Seriously, what's so exciting about first day of school? I really don't get the whole thing.

The limo drop Mokuba off first then continued onto to Domino High. I just wish this day would go by faster. I might as well skip the freshmen opening ceremony. It's always the same thing; introduction, Mr. President of the student council gave a speech, and then off the student go. I might even as well skip today and go to work instead.

The limo came to a stop snapping me out of my thoughts. I step out into the morning air full of sunshine, which I hate for today. Some of the girls squeak with admiration, which annoys me even more, not that I actually hated it. I let my usual glare on and walk through the courtyard. I don't especially likes it, but it does keep fan girls away and other stupid employees.

I strode through the courtyard ignoring every stare that comes my way. I could smell the bad air around the school that's totally disgusting to me. I continued to glare while wishing I could get rid of everyone here. I took a quiet breath before entering the school and down through the hallway. Luckily, not many students arrived yet. It would a pain if the hallways fill with students.

I continued down the hallway towards a set of stairs. I climb up and kept going until I reached a door leading outside into the open roof. I open the door and step into the empty space. The air was somehow clean and warm, much to my liking. It was fresh, as if it was never tainted with the horrible air earlier. It felt purified like it had always been that way.

And then, something interrupted that peace. A coughing sound came into the scene. I groaned in annoyance. How dare someone disturb this peace with his or her tainted breath? I closed the door and search for the culprit. The coughing continued for a bit more before it stopped completely, but I already knew where he or she is. I came around a little corner and came upon a blonde with his eyes closed and his hand over his mouth. He let out another cough before removing his hand. He sighed peacefully, like he didn't know I was there. He continued to close his eyes and listen to the sound around him.

There was an aura around him that indicates, what do you call it… angelic I think. It was like a light was emitting from within his body. As much as I hate to admit it, I actually really like this feeling. It made me feel warm and… I can't believe I'm going to say this word, fluffy. Great! Now I'll have to boil my mouth.

Just then, the blond started coughing again. I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at him. Well, not really at him, but more to his coughing for ruining the moments. He jumps when he saw me staring. He sprung up right and back away a bit. His face was fill with horror.

"H-How long h-have you been there," he asked with his shaking voice. His expression reminds me of a lost and frighten puppy. I smirk at the thought, which made him glared at me.

"I didn't know a Mutt had what it takes to attend school," I said sarcastically. He glares daggers at me, "We just met and you're already being rude. And just for the record, I'm not a dog!"

He angrily stomps pass me. I took hold of his hand before he could go very far. He stumble back a bit, but manage to stop him self. He turns around and glared at me. "Let go!" he demanded angrily. Seeing the angry fire in his eyes somehow interest me greatly. A smirk spread across my face as I thought about teasing him.

"What are you smirking for?" he asked, still angry and with a bit of annoyance. "Nothing that'll interest you Mutt," I replied sarcastically.

"Then let go already," he shouted. The fire in his eyes burns brighter. That fire was quite enticing if you know what I mean.

"Hello? Are you deaf or what?" he asked.

"For your information Mutt, my hearing is probably better than yours." I replied. He frowned and struggles to break free. It's quite amusing to see him struggled like that. I can't really deny the fact that he looks adorable.

"Can you please let go of me?" he shouted with exhaustion in his voice. I still wanted to see what he would do next if I continued to hold him here, but it's probably best not to tease someone too much as well. I let go of his hand and he cursed under his breath.

"Sorry, but I don't speak dog," I said with a bit of mockery.

"You're the worst!" he stomped off. I snicker with amusement as he slams the roof door tightly shut. I could still hear him curse as he goes. Who knows, I might like high school after all.


	4. What's wrong with the Mutt?

Chapter 2

Homeroom was actually quite interesting. The Mutt was next to me, which I consider as fate. He was still angry that I teased him earlier. It made me feel happy for some reason. "Why did I have to sit next to this jerk?" he mumbled.

I instantly took my chance. "What was that Mutt? I don't speak dog, so could you write it down, oh that's right, dog can't write," I mocked.

He growled angrily and whispered, "I am so going to kill you."

"In your dream is more like it, if you can dream that is," I continued to tease him. He growled a little louder, but kept his silence. He let out another cough just then. "What's wrong with you Mutt?" I asked, successfully hidden my concerned.

He glares at me then, "None of your business."

I returned a glare as well. The Mutt was getting on my nerve. All I did was asked if he was ok. All right, I know I wasn't being all that nice, but I couldn't help it! It was in my nature to tease someone that I like, except my little brother who I personally can't tease. Anyway, to calm down, I pulled out my laptop and opened up the files I was working on last night.

The new duel disk wasn't processing well. The design isn't quite to my liking as well as the way they work. The projector takes too much time to process the image. And that's not all, the lazy bastard call scientists kept lazy off into their own world and not doing their works the right way. Seriously, do I have to do everything myself? I should just fire those entire lazy bastards.

"What are you doing?" the Mutt asked in wonder. I glared at him and then back to the laptop screen. "Nothing that concerns you," I replied coldly. He glared and turned back to what he was doing. I took a quick glance towards him and frowned. I hate seeing that hurt expression on his face.

"It's just a duel disk my company developing," I replied. Maybe this will cheered him up a bit. And I was exactly right. He cheered up almost instantly. It made me happy as well. "Would you like to see the design?" I asked. He nodded, which resembles that of a happy puppy. I had to hold back my blush that was coming for exactly 3 seconds.

I opened up the design folder and showed him a few design. He just nodded as I explained the designs. I showed him the last one that I came up myself (but there's no need to tell him that) and he gives a big grin. "I liked this one," he pointed at the screen. Something inside me went all fluffy just then. My heart slightly went on a rampage happily. I couldn't hold back my blush. I blush a slight pink, but before he noticed I quickly regain composure.

This next part made me hate myself more than anything I ever done, well maybe. I close the design folder and he quickly frowned. "Why did you turn it off?" he asked with confusion. I don't really know why I glared then. "What's wrong with turning off what I don't need anymore?" I asked coldly.

His face fell, "Why are you being so cold?"

"There's no reason for me to be nice towards you. I was only doing business with that's all," I replied, shutting my laptop and putting it away.

He turned away sadly. "So it was all business to you?" he asked lowly and painfully. My heart sank as far as the ocean goes. I didn't realize that I would have hurt him that much. I am so stupid for hurting him, but I can't really take it back now. The only thing left to do is apologize. "Um…" Damn it! The stupid bell had to ring!

* * *

After that, I didn't get a chance to apologize. The Mutt was always with his friends known as the Geek Patrol or squad, whichever way you prefer. And when I actually tried to talk to him, we either fight or I ended up teasing him. I can't really say I hate the angry Mutt, but I especially loved the happy Mutt. Wait! Hold your horses, did I just say loved? What I meant is I don't especially disliked the happy Mutt as much as the angry Mutt. Yeah, that's what I meant.

Time flew by quickly after that; Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and even Egyptian Past including Yami's returned as a solid form. High school graduation was approaching sooner than expected. We have only half a year left for graduation, and yet the Geek Patrol was still goofing off, except the Mutt of course. Day by day, he grew more and more pale and quieter. The Geeks probably didn't realize this maybe they did but decided to let him tell them themselves.

Our first period teacher came in and started calling attendance. I kept my gaze on the Mutt as he held his head. I slightly tense up as I realized it hurt him. I was about to raise my hand to excuse him from class, but the annoying woman had to butt in and excused him first. Though I really can't complain. But what was the deal for him to go to the nurse every time his head hurt or because of a slight injury as paper cut. And yes, it gets on my nerve that the Puppy, wait… oh what the heck, the Puppy always goes to the nurse. It made me so angry that I just want to lash out on everyone. Is this what people call jealousy? Probably not. But maybe, I should asked the nurse or blackmail her into telling me what's going on with the Puppy.

He returned after a few minutes and doing better. This only made my suspicious go way high. What is that damn lady doing to my Puppy? I should make the school fire her. I smirk to myself, but it quickly faded when he's start talking to Yugi. "Are you ok? You've been going to the nurse office more than you used to?" Yugi asked with concerned. He's always concerned about every little thing. More importantly, the Puppy has been going to the nurse more than he used to huh? Hmg, feeling this way does takes a lot out of you.

"Don't worry about it," he gave Yugi an assured smile. Yugi seem to hold back something, but that doesn't matter to me. He was content with this and didn't pressure my Puppy into telling him. As much as I like to know, if he dares to put any stress on my puppy, I will personally make his life a living hell. Anyway, I think I'll have a talk with the nurse lady at lunch when I go there for some privacy. Just so you know, the nurse office is the only place girls will leave me alone. The library works, but the girls can't keep their eyes off me, not that I complaining, but it does annoy me some times.

As soon as the lunch bell rung, Puppy dash out of the room, leaving his friends behind with a bewilder expression. Maybe he's finally quit the Geek Patrol. I put my stuff away and headed out as well. "Kaiba." I turned around as one of the Geek Patrol and my rival, Yami called me. I glared at him, but it doesn't seem to affect him much. "What is it?" I asked coldly.

He looked around to make sure no one was close by and then turn back to me. "I need to talk to you about Joey," he replied with a serious expression.

"Why should I listen to you about the Mutt?" I asked. I only call him Puppy in my thoughts though. I earn myself a death glared from Yami.

"Because I can see through you," he replied calmly.

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes," he answered, quite impatient, "And I know that you've been watching Joey for a while now and was starting feel like something was wrong."

"I don't know what kind of nonsense you're going at," I lied, knowing full well he was right. He must have see through this for he continued, "You know full well Kaiba. Joey's been getting more and more pale every day, just the other day, I walk by the nurse office and over heard them talking. The nurse lady told Joey to take his medicine daily and on time. Just what is wrong with Joey? I wanted to ask you if you know what's wrong with him, since you sat beside him all the time and almost every class."

I sighed heavily, "I don't know what's wrong with the Mutt. But if I know, I'll tell you." Yami was satisfied with this, "Thank you." with that he left me and follow after the Geek.


End file.
